


lucky people

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan teaches Michael how to do Human Things, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) is Protective over Adam Milligan, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Protective Michael, Season/Series 15, big brain energy am i right, but we’ve been writing them correct?? for years???, michael rlly asked the human who’s been trapped in hell for ten years to be his guide, midam is basically canon whether you like it or not, this boys owned me before and that episode just completely let them take over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That’s a cellphone.” Adam started to explain while pointing towards a lady sitting in a booth across the restaurant from them, the device held to her ear as she talked into it. “Uh... it looks pretty different than I remember, but still the same concept, right?”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	lucky people

**Author's Note:**

> this episode gave me so much motivation and happiness and ugh it was so satisfactory??
> 
> anyways! if you’re new to the adam/michael/midam community, welcome!!

“That’s a cellphone.” Adam started to explain while pointing towards a lady sitting in a booth across the restaurant from them, the device held to her ear as she talked into it. “Uh... it looks pretty different than I remember, but still the same concept, right?”

“Yes,” Michael shot Adam a small smile, glancing over towards the woman. “I know what a cellphone is. Granted, I don’t know how to  use one. And... isn’t it considered rude to communicate  on your cellphone at the table?”

“It is rude, yeah,” Adam returned the gesture; albeit, his was more of a shit-eating, ear-to-ear grin. “You don’t know how to use a phone?”

“No,” Michael nodded, setting his eyes back on Adam, who was staring at him, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. “You know this- I don’t know how to do a lot of human things.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Adam loosely waved one of his hands, a french dry dangling in between his fingers. “You said I- the human who hasn’t been on Earth in ten years- would be your guide, or whatever.”

The archangel nodded another time, pursing his lips. Adam hadn’t sounded hostile— in fact, he seemed to be almost excited. “Yes, that would be... tremendously appreciated.”

“Great!” Adam practically beamed as he ate the french fry in one bite. He glanced to the basket on the table, against the wall. He leaned forward, pulling it towards him. “Okay. So, you know french fries. Fried potatoes. I think? Something like that- I can’t really remember. These are condiments. Ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, you name it.”

“I can’t name it- I don’t know any of them,” Michael retaliated, chuckling. “What do you... do with them?”

“You put them on your food and it adds extra flavor. Like... ketchup is tomato  based. I don’t know what the fuck mustard comes from, but it’s good on hamburgers and stuff.” Adam shrugged. He squeezed the tube of ketchup onto the plate of french fries, in the corner of the plate— away from the fries. “I remember a lot of people don’t like it if you squeeze the ketchup directly on the french fries.”

Michael made a face. “Why would that matter?”

“Don’t know,” Adam shrugged, dipping a fry into the ketchup and offering it to Michael. “Don’t care. Try this.”

Michael accepted the fry from Adam, taking a bite. He hummed, licking his lips while he sat, thinking for a moment. “That’s actually real good.”

“I know right?” Adam dipped a fry into the ketchup and took a bite for himself. “Still so fucking good.” He closed his eyes, savoring the taste for a moment; ten years had been a  long time. “Anyways. Is there anything specific you wanna learn about? Besides the phone, cause I’ll probably be a shorty teacher if it comes to that.”

“Um...” Adam stared at Michael, expectantly, preparing for an answer. “I’d love to learn how to cook? And... how to properly punch someone.”

“Punch someone?” Adam asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “Why? You’re an archangel. You can just smite them, like you did to Lilith.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think  you’d want me smiting the Winchester’s. You and I both know what you were going to do before I took over,” Michael sounded a bit disappointed— as if Adam had let him down. Which stung, just a bit.

“Yeah?” Adam asked, moving his eyes away from Michael and onto the now-half-eaten plate of fries. He knew exactly what the archangel was talking about, and he wouldn’t bother denying it. “And?”

“You were going to forgive them.” Michael frowned. It was obvious he didn’t understand— Hell, Adam barely even understood. “Even after they left you in Hell.”

“It’s the right thing to do.” Adam said, after a moment of thought. “They only found us cause they needed your help. And now they don’t, so they let us go. They basically forgot about me, but... they’re good people. They just want to do the right thing. And- and for the record, I didn’t plan of  forgiving them. But I appreciate your concern, Michael. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Michael gave a curt nod, biting his lip. “It’s the least I can do, right?”

Adam gave him a reassuring smile, bringing his eyes back to the archangel. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far not the best thing i’ve written but yk what ?? whatever 
> 
> i love u all, stay safe + stan michael and adam


End file.
